1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system having a zoom ratio of approximately 3, which is suitable for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zoom lens systems for a digital camera with 3 to 5 megapixels, e.g., disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JUPP) No. 2000-111798, JUPP No. 2002-139671, and JUPP No. 2003-131133, have been known in the art.
However, in the case where an attempt is made to utilize these zoom lens systems in high-definition digital cameras with 8 megapixels or more, these zoom lens systems are insufficient in the correcting of aberrations, in particular, the correcting of lateral chromatic aberration. Moreover, the overall length of each of these zoom lens systems is long, and miniaturization thereof cannot be attained.
The present invention is to provide a zoom lens system with a zoom ratio of approximately 3 at the short focal length extremity, and with a half angle-of-view of 32° to 34° thereat. The present invention, in particular, is to provide a zoom lens system which attains high definition while lateral chromatic aberration is adequately corrected. Further, the present invention is to provide a zoom lens system in which the thickness of lens groups can be made ultra-slim (miniaturized).